


Captured memories

by Romanticide09



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Silly Boys, Spork, confused jim, kock - Freeform, spirk, spock is a secret keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: Spock has been hiding something from the captain lately, but it won't be anything like he expected.  My first story in awhile i hope you enjoy ^.^





	Captured memories

Jim had always been a curious person. Which is why he was starting to wonder why spock was so protected of his personal Padd. Usually he was always showing him stuff on it, or they would work on some regulation paperwork together. For the last couple weeks though he had been forgetting his in his quarters, or he insisted the captain's was better. There was random times when he at it on him where it wasn't needed, but the second he would walk over Spock would put it away. He tried to ignore it, because it's spock personal life, but for some reason it just kept playing on his mind. 

It went on that way for another week until Spock left during lunch to go to labs. He must have been in hurry, because sitting right there like it was calling kirk's name was spock's padd. Taking a quick glance around the room he saw no one was paying attention so he quickly grabbed it, and sat back down putting his padd under his leg. He put in spock's password, and heard a noise across. “Hey bones.” After that he right back to the padd searching for anything that could cause spock to act so secretive. 

Bones new better then to speak yet when he saw that kind of look on jim's face, so he just ate knowing eventually Jim would talk.

It took a few minutes before jim found a folder he hadn't seen before. It was a folder inside another folder, and jim only found it when he started to wonder what kind of music spock would have. The folder had no name, but the little thumbnail seemed familiar. He clicked on it, and sucked in his breath so hard he choked on air. The padd dropped making a sound ring out through the mess hall. 

“God damn it jim” Bones stood up patting him on the back while shaking his head. The guy couldn't even just sit without hurting himself. He caught on that Jim was pushing the Padd towards while still trying to get his breath back. “Do you want me to look?”

Jim just shook his head. He needed someone else too see it so he would know he wasn't crazy. 

“Okay. It can't be bad enough for you to choke in surprise.” Bones grabbed the padd, and sat back down taking a sip of his coffee. As soon as he grabbed the padd he spit that drink of coffee all over the table in front of him. “I'm a doctor not a psychiatrist, but I think the hobgoblin might be stalking you.” Bones started laughing. 

Jim snatched the padd back from bones, and threw one of his grapes at him. “This is a serious problem bones! There is one of me sleeping, and one of me shaving in the bathroom...Why...I...Just...” He knows he's blushing. The fact he has had a crush, or whatever on his first officer for awhile now wasn't helping. “What can this even mean?” Jim knew better then to get his hopes up with his luck. Running a hand through his hair he scanned through more of the pictures. 

“I'll be honest with you Jim. I had a suspicion that the damn hobgoblin had a things for ya.” Bones said calmly knowing Jim would rage. He sighed taking a bite of his food in waiting.

Jim was going to shrug what bones said next off, but when the words registered he flailed. “YOU WHAT?!?” Everyone turned to stare at them both, and jim swallowed turning his voice down a few notches. “And you didn't think that was something to tell me! I think you are wrong. Spock hasn't treated me different then he does anyone else.” Is bones laughing at him? What the hell did he find so funny. 

Judging by the look on jim's face he really hadn't picked up on it. “Amazing...” He shifted in his seat, and leaned in closer to him. “So the fact he is the first person to jump up, and rub any pains you have. How he always brings you a coffee just how you like It almost every morning. I have seen him help you out of situations since he sensed you were stressed out. He added cherry pie like your mom used to make to the replicator. Every friday he brings you a green apple since you love them so much...” He got right in the cheek with another grape. 

“Okay okay! I got it...So maybe he does a few things different. That doesn't exactly mean anything. He is my first officer, and...” Bones gave him a are you kidding me look, and scoffed. “I highly doubt you are that dumb jim. Just go talk to the vulcan. Bring him some coffee. You can bring him back his Padd.” Bones picked his tray, and got it shooting one last look at jim. “That is doctor's orders, because damn it I'm tired of the tip toeing.” 

Jim groaned, and slipped his padd out from under his leg so he was holding both. You know he could totally do this. He was the captain on the enterprise, and it was just spock. So spock had a few pictures of him on his padd, and sometimes was the sweetest guy he had ever met. He could easily bring him a drink, and talk to him...Right...a growl me out as he stood up. Grabbing two coffees on the way out, because he was captain kirk. He would just walk up, and tell him. 

As soon as he got there he knew he was wrong. Spock had his sleeved rolled up revealing his arm muscles, and how handsome he looked focusing on examining the plant in front of him. Fuck he had it bad, and how in the hell was he ever going to bring up the picture thing. 

“Captain. Is it not impolite to stare?” spock speaking caught him off guard causing him to almost drop one of the coffee cups. Thankfully he's quick on his feet, and managed to save them both saving himself from further embarssment. He put his down on an empty table, and brought spock's with him. 

“Is it not creepy to talk to someone without looking at them?” Jim quirked back at him. “I just came down to bring you some coffee, and it's jim.” He went to sit, and remembered the padd he had tucked under his arm. Spock's padd. 

He saw spock immediately stop, and raise his head those big brown eyes smiling at him in a way jim had grown accustomed too, and able to see even through his stiff actions. 

“You did not need to do that Jim, but Thank you.” Spock took the drink, and with his first sip he realized had long it had been since he had drinked something. He tended to get lost in his projects, but he had to admit Jim had a way og distracting him. He found It both fascinating, and irritating. The way Jim was now leaning against a wall showing off the way his body curved, and spock changed his mind he was mostly facisnated by his feelings for his captain. “Am I right to assume you came down here more then to just me coffee?” It was in the slight movements of jim's face, and how he didn't start letting lose everything about his day so far to him. It had grown on him, and sometimes he found himself waiting for that part of the day. 

Not ready for that question Jim pointed at himself. “Me? No. I..I......” He wanted to smack himself for stuttering, and how high his voice was. With a clear of his throat he hoped to get his throat to normal volumes. I just some very what I would consider intimate pics of me on your padd, and now I can't stop thinking about it....Ugh no he couldn't say that. A flutter of panic started making his heart race. “It's just I..your..Sorry spock I have to go. Enjoy your coffee.” He booked it out of the room too have a few hours before they had to work on a daily report together. Maybe by then he would stop being such an incredible scaredy cat...this was not becoming of a captain.

Twenty minutes later he remembered he still had spocks padd so he made his way back down to spock, but bumped in to him half way. He was followed by uhura. 

“Hello. Jim. Are you well? You seem a little as theysay off.” He felt uhura pat his back, and she bid him farewell leaving him to talk to the captain. He was extremely greatful for her friendship, and whom they had been discussing was now present.

Jim felt like he was interuppting something, and he felt even worse when uhura left. What were they doing though in one of the supply closets of all things. The only time he was with someone in a supply closet they were.. “Yeah. I'm fine. What were you,and uh..” Jim stopped himself, and brought out the padd almost throwing it at spock. “Here I found your padd, and I didn't touch anything. I know you've been weird about it lately. I'll see you in my quarters in two hours for the reports?” 

“Yes Jim. Were you about to ask me something about uhura, also fine has...” He was cut off by jim having a small outburst. “I know it has varibles, and it was nothing don't worry about it spock see you soon.” And just like that he walked away leaving spock holding his padd in the hallway, and lifting his padd up too take a picture of his as he walked away. That was the only reason he had not wanted Jim near it. As vulcan even if was at a loss of words to explain how many he had of the captain. So many things fascinated him about jim, and he found himself wanting picture proof instead of just mental memories. Still Jim seemed really off, but trying not to worry Spock went back to the lab until it was time to meet Jim.

Two hours later. 

Spock put in a code, and jim's door swooshed open revealing Jim in only a pair of sleeping pant's that hung low on his hips. He was facing away from spock doing sit up's with headphones in his ears letting him know he hadn't heard him enter. Jim was very aesthetically pleasing, and Spock found himself just watching him work out. Logically he should just go over, and tell jim he had arrived. The only thing is something inside him that he wasn't quite sure of kept him from moving. It wasn't until Jim removed his headphones about two minutes later that spock called out as if he had just gotten there. It wasn't a lie exactly just a bending of it. “Jim. I am here to work on the report.” He actually watched Jim jump, and scramble to his feet. Spock struggled with his control to look at jim's face instead of his sweat covered glistening chest. That is so not something a vulcan should have issues controlling. Keeping his hands behind his back trying to hide the fact how tight he had them fisted up. 

Jim wanted to punch himself for how self conscious he felt having spock staring at his nude chest. It's not like It was the first time he had seen him topless. They did spar every once in awhile, or the many times he shirt had been ripped on missions. It felt different in the confides of his quarters though so he grabbed a shirt off the floor. “Yeah. Give me a minute spock.” and slipped into the bathroom ignoring whatever spock was saying. 

He needed a little more testing earlier too know if he was correct, but after that display Spock was fully convinced. Jim was avoiding him, or hiding something. Both of those had close to the same actions. Spock walked over closer to the door, and stood in front of it waiting for him to come back out. 

Jim wiped off his chest then put on his shirt. Staring at himself in the mirror he shook his head. Come on jim it's not that hard. With one last deep breath he came out of the bathroom, and wasn't ready for spock to be so close. For the second time in less then ten minutes he jumped out of skin. “What the fuck spock! Are you trying to give me a heart attack...Why are you so closed to my bathroom door?!?” He realized he might be overreacting, but it was too late to take it back now. His hands across his chest staring at the vulcan accusingly 

“I apologize my intentions were not to scare you. It's just over the course of the day I have noticed you are avoiding something, and you keep fleeing from me. If I have done something wrong I'd rather you speak to me about it.” He stopped 'when he heard Jim huff, and walk by him taking a seat at his desk that had two chairs now. Something they had set up after many nights of chess, and reports. 

Jim sat down putting his head in his hands , and his elbows on his knees. He went to reach up to rub his temples why he contemplated what to say, but his fingers brushed against already placed fingers. His mind lit up with worry, but it wasn't his own it was spock's. He could feel he was worried for him, and he was thinking he had upset in him in some way. An overwhelming deep feeling of aching went through him, and jim gasped letting go of spock's fingers. He whipped around facing spock, and it just came out before he could stop it “You know you think really loud right? You didn't do anything wrong..well not technically. I saw the pictures of me on your padd, and I sort of panicked. That's all. It's not that...” Spock's brown eyes never ceased to amaze him with how expressive they were. To think he got teased for that when he was growing up made his heart hurt. The slight blush on spock's cheeks was also distracting him all his words escaping. 

It wasn't often spock was at a loss of words, but that had done it. He had been so careful, and hidden away his padd so he could plan a perfect time to talk to jim about his new what he would consider an obessioon. Now he understood why Jim had been avoiding him. He was clearly bothered by his actions. “I can attempt to explain it to you, Or I can go if you wish to keep being away from me.” Spock's eyes were locked on Jim's waiting for an answer. 

Like he would not give spock a chance to explain, but he defenaitly couldn't say no when he looked so defeated in front of him. It was subtle in a way other people wouldnt notice. “Please do explain spock.” He didn't know if he was nervous, or excited to find out. He was full of some conflicting feelings right now about this whole situation. On one hand he hoped spock liked him too, but on the other hand he feared there was a whole different explanation. 

Spock had a new focus, and he sat in the Chair across from jim. In instinct he reached taking jim's hand in his trying to ignore how perfect it felt. Truth be told it was also to calm himself down, and he didn't care if it was logical. When Jim didn't turn away Spock started to talk. “You see...I was...Those are...” Spock actually growled at the fact he was struggling so hard to get the words out. He felt Jim squeeze his hand, and his thumb was grazing against his skin making it tingle. That was not helping him express himself. He took a deep breath, and swallowed deciding he just get the rest out before stopping again. “Jim. At first I did not fully understand why I was taking pictures of you, but a few days ago the reason became clear. It was not enough to simply keep mental memories of you. I wanted something I could keep with me, and that it when I came to the conclusion that..” Spock's voice started to break from nerves his usual stoic manner fading. His free hand was tugging nervously at his tunic. “That I am attracted you, and please do not feel obligated to feel the same way. I will delete the pictures if that is what you want. I realize that my actions could come off unfavorable, and I...” 

After Spock said he was attracted to him Jim kind of lost everything else he had wanted too say. Spock's rambling had made him smile, and before he could talk himself out of it he pulled him in by his hand. Making their faces a mere inches apart. “I like you too Spock, and you are one adorable nervous Vulcan.” After he said it Jim's eyes grew wide realizing what he had said, and he went to let go of spock's hand until spock squeezed tighter. 

“May I meld with you Jim?” a slight hesitation was in spock's voice as he asked the question. 

Jim just smiled, and nodded at him. “Anytime spock.” He leaned in as spock's fingers landed on his meld point. A string of images went through his mind. It took him a few seconds to see it was what spock was thinking during each picture. It was beautiful, and blew jim away that spock had thought so many things about him. Some of the things were so not worthy of him for sure. 

“I do hope that was sufficient enough at showing the way I feel about you.” Spock took his hand off kirk's face, and quickly added “vulcan's do not feel nervous Jim.” 

Taking a moment to come back out of the mindmeld kirk was about to talk when he heard spock's last statement. The gears in his head came to life, and he stared at spock with a wicked grin. “That settles it then.”

With a small tilt of his head spock stared at jim finding himself annoyed by the slight worry he was feeling by waiting for jim to finish what he was talking about “Settles what jim?” He put his hands in his lap hiding house tense he had them balled up. 

“That you are now my boyfriend, and you get exclusive pictures of me.” Kirk said while removing his shirt, and proceeded to make his way to bed walking backwards. After his shirt fell to the floor he unzippered his pants just enough to see the top of his underwear, and posed leaned against the wall, his hands flat against the wall with his face to it so his ass jutted out. He tusseled his hair up making it a mess, and turned his head looking at spock over his shoulder who was blushing. “ Still not nervous?” 

The sudden actions done by jim had surprised spock, and the fact he had said they were boyfriends without even asking, not that he minded, but he did not think it would be so easy “Actually yes, but what is it they say...One shall not miss golden opportunities.” He knew he could trust jim with his real feelings since he had always seen him as spock. “Remain still while I get my padd, and yes I will be your boyfriend.” 

The sounds of clicking carried on through the night, and the next morning bones was happy he hadnt had breakfast yet when spock showed a picture and thanked him for helping him to start dating jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, and i will be adding more to unwanted soon ^...^


End file.
